Là où quelqu'un a besoin de moi
by Sahad
Summary: Il s'agit d'un petit one shot que j'aurais bien vu à la suite du feu d'artifice dans le manga.


**Là où quelqu'un a besoin de moi.**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Ce n'est pas ma première fic de Nana (celle-là je l'ai perdue, désolée Dstine, tu l'aimais bien), mais j'aimerai quand même voir ce que ça donne sur ce site... Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre unique :**

Les feux d'artifice battaient leur plein, ils étaient magnifiques et chacun s'émerveillait devant ces explosions de couleurs. Oui, c'était splendide. Pourtant, il ressentit comme un étrange sentiment de vide et regarda les autres : Yasu observait en silence, une cigarette entre les lèvres, Nana discutait avec Hachi et elles commentaient à elles deux l'animation de cette soirée. Tout le monde semblait aller pour le mieux... Pourtant... Il manquait quelque chose... Il se leva, passant distraitement la main sur sa robe pour en chasser un pli imaginaire.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'enquit alors le chauve.

« Là où quelqu'un a besoin de moi. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu n'es pas content de voir Hachi ? » s'étonna le batteur sans hausser la voix pour que l'intéressée ne l'entende pas.

« Si, très... Mais j'ai aussi besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre. » murmura le jeune garçon.

« Toi... » soupira Yasu. « Tu vas encore aller voir une de tes conquêtes... »

« Peut-être bien. » sourit malicieusement l'adolescent en partant.

Il joua des coudes pour sortir de la foule et souffla de soulagement en se retrouvant dans une rue plus calme. Il n'avait jamais vu des feux d'artifice comme ça et encore moins autant de monde rassemblé pour les regarder ; mais ce n'était pas ça qui occupait son esprit à cet instant. Il se mit en marche, d'un pas rapide et s'éloigna de la place. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait, mais il avait la sensation qu'il fallait qu'il y aille.

Arrivant devant l'immeuble, il grimpa les marche quatre à quatre, une manière fort peu convenable vu son accoutrement, mais il préféra ne pas penser que peut-être quelqu'un arriverait derrière lui et accéléra l'allure. Il arriva au bon étage à bout de souffle, s'arrêtant quelques temps pour normaliser sa respiration ; il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa. Il n'y eût aucune réponse... Pourtant...

« Nobu ? »

Plaquant son oreille contre la porte, il guetta le moindre bruit mais ce fut vain : c'était le silence total dans cet endroit. L'inquiétude crût légèrement en lui mais il ne se laissa pas aller à la panique et, d'une voix toujours douce, il reprit :

« Nobu, c'est moi... Shin. Les autres sont restés aux feux d'artifice. Laisse-moi entrer... »

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse... Peut-être le guitariste était-il parti après tout... Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient partis pour aller voir les feux d'artifice, laissant le blond à sa peine. Il s'assit contre le mur, à côté de la porte, et ramena ses genoux contre lui : il l'avait abandonné... Quel genre d'ami faisait-il ? Il avait été heureux de revoir Hachi et s'était dit à chaque fois qu'il pouvait bien rester un peu plus longtemps en sa compagnie... Il avait totalement oublié son ami. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses manches alors qu'il repassait les évènements de la soirée dans son esprit.

« Nobu... » tenta-t-il encore. « Je te jure que je suis seul. Laisse-moi entrer... Je... »

Des pas attirèrent son attention, un homme venait d'arriver à l'étage et le considéra un moment, ce fut alors que Shin s'aperçut que la position dans laquelle il était n'était pas des plus féminines ni des plus pudiques. Il ramena rapidement ses jambes sous lui et remit sa robe correctement, ce qui sembla amuser l'homme qui s'approcha :

« Eh ben ? C'est pas un endroit pour une jeune demoiselle. Il fait sombre et il pourrait vous arriver quelque chose... »

Malgré ces paroles pleines de bon sens, l'adolescent sentait que cet homme ne lui voulait peut-être pas le même bien que lui l'envisageait. Il se redressa précipitamment et se jeta sur la porte de l'appartement 707 :

« Nobu ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu t'es faite jeter dehors par ton petit ami ? » demanda l'inconnu en s'approchant encore.

Mais qui est-ce qui lui avait envoyé un imbécile pareil ! D'accord il était habillé en fille mais sa voix était quand même masculine, non ? Quoique... Des fois, il se posait sérieusement la question. Tout à coup, une main lui saisit l'épaule et le força à se retourner, l'acculant contre la porte :

« Si tu veux, je peux te ramener chez toi... » sourit l'homme, son regard n'exprimant pas autant de bonté que ses mots.

« Ah... Non, ça ira, je vous remercie... »

Shin essaya de se défaire discrètement de la poigne de cet individu mais c'était peine perdue : il avait une force de monstre et lui faisait mal. L'adolescent résolut de pousser le cri le plus percent de sa gamme, espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait ; ce fut alors que la pire des éventualités le frappa : tout le monde était parti voir les feux d'artifice ! Et si Nobu était parti, lui aussi... Il n'eût pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, une puissante gifle fit taire ses pensées et sa propre voix par la même occasion, le sonnant pendant quelques instants :

« Tu vas te taire, oui ! » grogna l'homme. « C'est pas la mort de se laisser faire, non ! »

« Alors tu accepteras certainement sans rien dire que je te tabasse, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Shin releva la tête, l'homme se retournant, il put discerner celui qui était intervenu : il portait des sacs plastiques dans une main, l'autre dans sa poche, un pull trop large, une écharpe autour du cou, des cheveux blonds en pétard...

« Nobu ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, autant par surprise que par joie de le voir apparaître.

« Lâche-la. » ordonna le blond.

L'homme hésita puis obtempéra. Le jeune bassiste écarquilla les yeux: Nobu n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un boxeur, loin de là, mais à cet instant précis, il dégageait ne aura incroyable. Shin demeura un moment immobile à le contempler, lorsque le guitariste ouvrit la porte et lui posa la main sur l'épaule le poussant doucement dans l'appartement. Il se retourna vers l'homme :

« Repose encore une fois les pattes sur ma copine et je te fais sauter le caisson, c'est clair ? »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son vis-à-vis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais pas voir les feux d'artifice ? »

« Heu... Si... » répondit Shin, quelque peu troublé. « Mais je... Je suis venu pour voir comment tu allais... »

« Oh... Je vais bien... Ne t'inquiète pas. » le blond lui adressa un sourire qui, pour le jeune bassiste, était loin de tous ceux que son ami lui avait déjà fait.

Il le regarda aller à la cuisine, les sacs plastiques dans la main. Il alla les porter sur le petit frigo et en sortit des cannettes qu'il mit au frais ; constatant que le jeune androgyne n'avait pas bougé, Nobu se tourna vers lui :

« J'étais parti faire des courses... Je rentrerai demain. J'avais pensé dormir ici. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il termina de ranger les cannettes et se tourna vers le jeune garçon, s'approchant de lui :

« ça va, Shin ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le saisissant par les épaules pour mieux le regarder, une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage du bassiste, surprenant le blond qui relâcha légèrement sa prise. Le regard de l'adolescent allant instinctivement vers son épaule droite, Nobu l'attira vers les bancs près de la fenêtre et le fit s'asseoir. Ceci fait, il entreprit de défaire quelques boutons de la chemise de son ami pour essayer de comprendre : sur l'épaule droite qu'il dénuda se dessinait un hématome de la taille d'un poing, un peu plus foncé à chaque endroit où s'étaient posés les doigts de son agresseur.

« Shin... » souffla-t-il, surpris qu'il ne lui ait rien dit.

« Ma peau marque facilement... » murmura l'intéressé sur le ton de l'excuse.

« Je vais te soigner ça... »

Il alla dans la cuisine et, quelques instants plus tard, en ressorti avec un saladier où se trouvaient des glaçons, deux torchons à son bras. Il attrapa d'abord quelques cubes de glace et les glissa dans l'un des torchons, puis il l'appliqua doucement sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Shin se laissa faire sans rien dire... C'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. La présence de l'autre suffisait à chacun... Toutefois, le blond demanda :

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

« Non... » sourit son interlocuteur. « Je pense que ça va aller. »

« Tiens... » Nobu lui tendit le deuxième torchon avec de la glace. « C'est pour ta joue. »

Shin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et obtempéra, se plaçant le bout de tissu froid contre sa joue rougie. Une nouvelle fois un silence s'installa. Mais cette fois, Shin le brisa le premier :

« Nobu, tu peux m'aider à enlever cette perruque ? Elle me gêne... »

« Ok. »

Nobu se glissa derrière son ami et entreprit de lui retirer sa coiffe. Il y avait un bon nombre d'épingles et cela rendait la chose ardue ; toutefois, le blond ne se précipita pas. Ses gestes étaient doux, il faisait en sorte de ne pas faire mal au jeune bassiste qui attendait patiemment ; lorsqu'il eût fini, l'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement puis émit une nouvelle requête :

« Nobu... »

« Hm ? »

« Quand on était dans ton appart, je t'ai souvent massé les épaules quand tu étais fatigué... Tu peux me le faire ? » demanda Shin, formulant son souhait comme une supplique d'enfant.

Cela fit sourire le guitariste qui s'exécuta, prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre sa main sur l'hématome. Il sentit le bassiste de détendre sous ses doigts, la tête baissée, son dos offert à son vis-à-vis, sa chemise découvrant à présent ses fines épaules. Lorsque Nobu en eût mal aux mains, il délaissa le dos de son ami pour aller chercher des cannettes, il fut surprit à son retour de constater que Shin était resté dans la même position que celle où il l'avait laissé, ses épaules nues, assis comme un garçon malgré son accoutrement.

« Soif ? » il lui tendit une cannette.

Le bassiste accepta et attrapa la cannette qu'il ouvrit et porta à ses lèvres. Le silence était retombé, uniquement brisé par les bruits des feux d'artifice ; Nobu resta un long moment à regarder ces étincelles de toutes les couleurs parcourir le ciel obscur, puis il reporta son regard sur le membre de son groupe qui buvait.

« Pourquoi t'es pas resté là-bas ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« ... » Shin reposa sa cannette sur la table. « Je te l'ai dit : je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » poursuivit le blond.

« Ai-je donc l'air si insensible ? » sourit tristement le bassiste en fixant sa boisson.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » se défendit le guitariste. « Mais... Tu m'aurais vu demain, alors qu'Hachi, tu ne la vois pas tous les jours. »

« Oui... Mais toi... C'est ce soir que tu as besoin de compagnie, non ? »

Nobu écarquilla les yeux, scrutant son vis-à-vis avec surprise. Besoin de compagnie ? Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres : était-il donc si facile de lire en lui ? Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, abordant tous les sujets possibles sans jamais mentionner le nom d'Hachi ou de Nana ; ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la seule présence de Shin réconfortait le jeune guitariste. L'adolescent avait vu juste une fois de plus : ce soir, il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un ; le simple fait de discuter de sujets divers avec son ami lui donna la sensation que sa tristesse s'allégeait. L'androgyne était un véritable ami qui avait su qu'il avait besoin de lui, il était venu sans qu'on le lui demande et avait attendu qu'on lui ouvre la porte, ne sachant pas s'il y avait quelqu'un ou non. Il avait attendu. Nobu se sentit tout à coup heureux, le geste de son ancien colocataire lui faisait plaisir...

« Shin... » murmura-t-il enfin.

« Oui ? »

« Merci... »

Le bassiste parut d'abord surpris puis il arbora un sourire amusé et amical, chaleureux. Le guitariste se surprit à le considérer d'un autre œil... Etait-ce les effets de l'alcool ? Son regard s'était posé sur les lèvres du bassiste alors que celui-ci parlait... Elles lui semblaient attrayantes... Douces...

Tout à coup, elles cessèrent de bouger, ce qui réveilla le blond. Shin buvait les dernières gorgées de son énième cannette, puis la reposa et sourit :

« Ne prends pas cet air surpris. J'ai bien vu que tu ne m'écoutais pas. »

« Désolé, je... Je pensais à autre chose. » s'excusa le blond.

« Y a pas de mal. »

Tout paraissait simple lorsque Shin parlait, Nobu se tut et le contempla. A bien des égards, il admirait le bassiste pour sa manière de voir les choses, de les vivre, de les retranscrire en musique...

« Shin... » souffla-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Va te changer. » lança le guitariste en détournant la tête, les joues empourprées.

« Hein ? » l'adolescent haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est... Perturbant de te voir là-dedans... » grogna Nobu en se concentrant sur sa boisson.

« Comment ça ? » Shin était loin de ne pas avoir compris mais il était clair qu'il souhaitait que le blond aille jusqu'au fond de sa pensée.

« Tu te souviens quand on est venus tout à l'heure ? » lâcha-t-il. « Je t'ai dit que tu étais vraiment mimi comme ça. »

Le bassiste esquissa un sourire, à la fois amusé et attendri. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du guitariste :

« Et je te plais comme ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir. » répliqua Nobu.

« Et le fait que je sois un garçon, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Le blond se tut. Cette question était-elle un avertissement ? Peut-être Shin s'attendait-il à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il y avait tout de même des limites... Mais comme il venait de le dire : il n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir...

« Bizarrement... Pas plus que ça... » avoua-t-il enfin. « Peut-être que c'est l'alcool... »

« Nobu... » le visage du bassiste s'était fait tout à coup sérieux. « Combien de fois as-tu fantasmé sur moi ces derniers temps ? »

L'intéressé crut que sa mâchoire allait finir par terre : c'était quoi cette question ! Il s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent s'écarte en riant et en lui affirmant que c'était une blague, mais Shin ne bougea pas, attendant vraisemblablement la réponse.

« Récemment... ? » répéta-t-il, en baissant les yeux. « Heu... Je ne sais pas... Une fois... Sûrement... »

« Ferme les yeux. »

Nobu préféra obéir, fermant les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Shin, ce dernier ne faisait rien pour la cacher, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue du blond, soulignant sa mâchoire... Chacun de ses gestes faisait frissonner le guitariste, à la fois parce qu'ils étaient aussi légers et doux qu'un mince foulard de soie, mais aussi parce que c'étaient les siens... Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir le voir, mais s'abstint : Shin lui avait demandé de les fermer.

Il sentit alors une main se glisser derrière sa nuque, attirant légèrement son visage vers l'avant, le souffle tiède de son vis-à-vis se mêlant au sien quelques instants avant que des lèvres douces et chaudes ne se posent sur les siennes. Sans même chercher à réfléchir, Nobu passa un bras autour des épaules du bassiste et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, sa langue caressa ces lèvres douces qui s'entrouvrirent pour la laisser passer. Leurs langues se chamaillèrent, dansèrent, se taquinèrent... Le blond s'étonna de cette sensation qu'il trouvait si agréable, jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça avec Hachi... Il délaissa les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, sur cette peau de pêche qui ne demandait à ses yeux qu'à être câlinée. Shin lui offrit son cou en laissant échapper un léger soupir, Nobu le sentit même tressaillir, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller un peu plus son intérêt pour son jeune bassiste.

L'une de ses mains se glissa sous le chemisier, l'autre remontant doucement le long de sa jambe. Shin frissonna à son tour : c'était une chose de se laisser caresser par ses clientes, mais c'en était une tout autre que de sentir les mains du guitariste sur sa peau... Jamais il n'avait pensé à ce côté fort pratique d'un tel accoutrement. Il savourait le goût des lèvres de Nobu alors que celui-ci poursuivait ses attentions, explorant chaque centimètre de peau ; le blond semblait deviner chacune de ses envies et y remédiait, déposant un baiser là où sa peau était la plus sensible, ses doigts caressant son corps en le faisant frissonner. Le jeune bassiste sentait son corps s'éveiller à chacun des gestes de son vis-à-vis, il sentit un léger tissu glisser le long de ses jambes puis la main du guitariste remonter lentement pour se glisser sous les froufrous de la robe, atteignant un point très sensible de son être. Shin redressa légèrement la tête, bloquant sa respiration à ce contact ; il se remit à respirer à un rythme un peu plus rapide, Nobu déposant un baiser sur l'une de ses joues qu'il sentait, à sa grande surprise, rougir.

Les doigts du blond caressaient son entrejambe déjà durcie, comme s'il hésitait quant au comportement qu'il devait adopter. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du jeune androgyne, sa main commençant à exercer un mouvement régulier sur ce membre dressé, attendant sa réaction : Shin remonta légèrement les épaules, redressant à peine la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il appréciait. Rassuré, Nobu laissa sa main à l'œuvre et alla nicher son visage dans le cou offert de son compagnon, ses lèvres effleurant cette peau si douce, se pinçant légèrement afin d'y déposer un baiser ou seulement pour la suçoter, la savourer ; le bassiste inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui facilitant l'accès à son cou. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, chacun pouvait entendre le souffle irrégulier de l'autre, sentir son cœur battre plus vite, son corps parcouru de frissons... Chacune de ces sensations les excitait un peu plus, les poussant à des gestes plus prononcés, plus osés ; Shin enlaça le cou de son vis-à-vis afin de l'embrasser passionnément, ne pouvant qu'étouffer un gémissement dû au traitement que subissait sa virilité.

S'écartant de son compagnon, le bassiste esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur la table, ses jambes écartées invitant clairement Nobu à le rejoindre, ce que celui-ci fit. Se glissant entre ses jambes, le blond vint chercher les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, leurs corps se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, ils frissonnèrent tous deux en sentant leurs entrejambes se toucher. Certes, le guitariste avait toujours son pantalon mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir le corps du jeune androgyne ; se pressant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs corps entamant seuls de lents mouvements de va et vient. Shin sentait l'excitation grimper à lui, ses bras entourant le cou de son partenaire, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Nobu... Plus... Beaucoup plus... »

L'intéressé s'écarta légèrement pour le contempler, un sourire aux lèvres, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts :

« Tu es affamé, dis-moi... »

Pour toute réponse, le bassiste esquissa un sourire, le regard luisant d'un désir non feint. Nobu l'embrassa tendrement, sa main libre descendant le long de leurs corps, rejoignant ainsi ses propres hanches, il attrapa son jean et entreprit de le déboutonner ; ceci fait, il fit lentement glisser la fermeture-éclair afin de libérer son membre de cette prison de tissu. Shin sourit, apparemment satisfait de l'effet qu'il causait chez le guitariste ; il tendit le bras vers l'une des cannettes restées sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres sous le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis. Il reposa la cannette et repassa ses bras autour du cou du blond, l'attirant contre lui, et l'embrassa, laissant le liquide alcoolisé glisser entre leurs lèvres ; Nobu se prêta sans broncher à ce petit jeu, amusé. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, puis, au bout d'un moment, Shin serra son compagnon dans ses bras et souffla :

« Nobu... Je... Tu es le premier garçon avec qui je... Je couche... »

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda alors le guitariste en s'écartant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Non... » nia l'adolescent. « J'ai juste... Un peu... Peur... »

Prononçant ses mots, il se blottit contre son aîné qui lui promit qu'il essaierait d'être le plus doux possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Shin esquissa un sourire et s'empara à nouveau de la cannette pour ensuite emprisonner les lèvres de son vis-à-vis ; il esquissa un léger mouvement de bassin, faisant comprendre au guitariste ce qu'il attendait de lui. Nobu entreprit donc de profiter de ce baiser pour se positionner correctement et, avec une lenteur et une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il pressa son entrejambe contre le corps de l'androgyne, sentant l'anneau de chair s'écarter petit à petit autour de son gland, épousant parfaitement l'intrus. Shin tressaillit et se crispa, mais il étouffa son gémissement contre l'épaule fine du blond, le serrant fortement contre lui.

Nobu s'arrêta, bien que cette pression autour de son membre puisse facilement lui faire perdre la tête ; il voulait se montrer patient, ne pas blesser son compagnon qui s'offrait ainsi à lui, car avant tout, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et il ne désirait pas lui faire mal. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, sa main caressant les cheveux de son bassiste... Ils étaient doux, aussi doux que le pelage d'un chaton...

Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'adolescent esquissa un nouveau mouvement de bassin, permettant ainsi au guitariste de le pénétrer un peu plus. Nobu déglutit, conscient que ces sensations mettaient tout son être à rude épreuve ; il entreprit de poursuivre le mouvement, toujours avec une lenteur et une patience infinies. Toutefois, il ne s'en plaignait pas : sentir cette chaleur brûlante glisser peu à peu sur sa virilité était des plus entêtants. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes et de nombreux va et vient qu'il se sentit complètement à l'intérieur de Shin. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il n'avait lâché que quelques petits bruits étouffés, le visage noyé contre son épaule... Nobu déposa un nouveau baiser sur son épaule et murmura :

« Shin... ? »

Il écarta légèrement son vis-à-vis de lui, observant son visage. Des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, parcourant ses tempes et se noyant dans la mer de ses cheveux ; le blond caressa la joue du bassiste, l'air peiné : il ne pouvait donc pas éviter de lui faire mal ? Il vint embrasser ses lèvres.

« Pardon... Je pensais pouvoir le faire sans te blesser... » souffla-t-il en rompant leur baiser.

« C'est rien... » sourit maladroitement Shin. « C'est moi qui t'ai demandé... »

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda à nouveau le blond.

« ... » l'adolescent baissa la tête, honteux. « Pardon... »

« Ne t'excuse pas... » sourit gentiment son aîné. « Je comprends... »

Il se retira lentement du jeune garçon et déposa un baiser sur son front. Shin ne prononça pas un mot, conservant la tête baissée ; il se sentait des plus stupides : il avait encouragé Nobu à ça et à présent il s'enfuyait. Le guitariste se redressa et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'androgyne resta un long moment immobile puis se leva à son tour, il se rendit dans la chambre qu'occupait leur leader quelques temps plus tôt : elle était restée en état... Il s'approcha de l'armoire et en sortit des couvertures qu'il ramena dans le salon, les étendant par terre ; il s'y glissa et attendit. Il n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau qui coule, de son cœur qui bat, de sa respiration lente... Même ses pensées s'étaient tues...

Nobu sortit de la salle de bain, il se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, uniquement vêtu de son jean duquel dépassait un boxer noir. Il haussa les sourcils à la vue de la couchette improvisée et sourit : Shin avait laissé un côté rabattu en guise d'invitation. Aussi, il se glissa sous les couvertures sous le regard de son vis-à-vis ; l'adolescent ne ratait aucun de ses gestes, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le blond lui sourit à nouveau :

« Merci Shin. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Parce que... Tu t'es inquiété pour moi... Et je sais que Hachi compte beaucoup pour toi... Mais tu es quand même venu me voir... » souffla le guitariste. « Je t'en remercie... »

« Nobu... » murmura son ami. « Pardon... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'intéressé, surpris.

« Parce que tu dois être frustré... Comme nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout... »

Nobu dévisagea Shin avec surprise et il sourit tristement avant de prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui :

« T'as pas à t'excuser, Shin... ça serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'ai trop souvent tendance à oublier que nous avons cinq ans de différence... J'ai précipité la chose et je le regrette... Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Comment je pourrais te pardonner si je ne t'en veux pas ? » grimaça le bassiste en croisant les bras sous les draps, se couchant sur le côté. « Franchement Nobu, y a des fois où je me dis que tu es vraiment stupide. »

« Merci... » grommela le blond. « Ça me fait chaud au cœur ce que tu me dis là. »

« Nobu... »

« Hm ? »

« Juste pour que ça soit clair... »

Le guitariste se redressa légèrement sur les coudes pour voir l'androgyne qui, couché sur le côté, lui tournait le dos ; Shin hésita puis reprit :

« ... Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. »

Nobu haussa les sourcils en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se glissa contre l'adolescent, le prenant dans ses bras, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de son vis-à-vis. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque qui lui était offerte et chuchota :

« J'en suis flatté. »

OoOoO

Leur vie avait reprit son petit train-train quotidien : ils répétaient sans économiser leurs efforts, composaient, travaillaient... Ce n'était pas simple mais chacun semblait y trouver sa satisfaction ; ils ne parlaient pas de Hachi, ni des feux d'artifice, ni du départ de Shin de la fête, ni de ce qu'avait fait Nobu une fois qu'ils étaient partis. Toutefois Yasu observait les deux jeunes garçons : rien n'avait vraiment changé dans leur façon d'être, Shin prenait toujours un malin plaisir à taquiner Nobu, ils se disputaient gentiment, discutaient au sujet de leur travail et de tout et de rien... Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent ; les deux garçons avaient pendant un temps été colocataires, il était donc normal qu'ils soient proches. Mais ce qui faisait sourire le batteur c'était de les observer : bien que ni leurs gestes ni leurs attitudes n'aient changés, il y avait quelque chose, comme une certaine tendresse, une complicité qu'il n'y avait pas avant.Yasu préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, se contentant de veiller sur eux, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La répétition touchait à sa fin et ils étaient tous passablement fatigués. Shin se laissa aller contre un mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol, fermant les yeux : ses doigts le lançaient, il avait longuement travaillé pour que Nana ne trouve rien à redire sur son jeu. Nobu s'accroupit devant lui :

« Hé... ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « T'as l'air vraiment crevé. »

« J'suis fatigué... » admit le bassiste. « Et j'ai faim... »

« Bah, viens alors. » proposa le blond. « Je t'invite si tu veux. »

« Vrai ? » un large sourire enfantin s'était dessiné sur le visage de Shin.

« Mais oui. Je vais chercher mon étui à guitare et j'arrive. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et le regarda partir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Une main attira son attention : Yasu l'aida à se relever ; Shin lui lança un regard entendu. Il savait que le batteur se doutait de quelque chose.

« La personne qui avait besoin de toi va mieux ? » demanda le rasé.

« Il semble que oui... » sourit le bassiste d'un air satisfait.

« Alors tant mieux. » approuva Yasu.

« Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. » murmura Shin.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'étonna à moitié son interlocuteur.

« Là où on a besoin de moi. » sourit énigmatiquement le jeune bassiste en partant, son instrument sur le dos.

Il alla rejoindre le guitariste qui l'attendait et, sachant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, ne se gêna pas pour lui sauter au cou, ce qui surprit quelque peu le blond :

« Shin ? »

« Juste un peu... » souffla-t-il.

Nobu esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Ils n'avaient plus renouvelé l'expérience mais ils avaient été très proches pendant cet instant, et ils souhaitaient le rester. De plus, la présence du jeune bassiste pansait la plaie laissée par Hachi ; de son côté, Shin ne niait pas qu'il avait toujours envie de Reira, mais il avait expliqué la situation à son ami et celui-ci s'était montré compréhensif.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent ensemble au restaurant. Il leur arrivait quelques fois de se promener main dans la main mais s'était passablement rare, ils n'avaient pas envie d'un scandale avec les paparazzis ; de plus, à la plus grande surprise de Nobu, Shin s'était montré très réservé de ce côté-là : il lui arrivait encore de rougir pour un geste ou un mot.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et passèrent commande. Heureusement pour eux, leurs lunettes et leur accoutrement les préservaient de l'assaut des fans en furie. Ils commencèrent à manger, discutant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude ; puis Shin murmura soudainement :

« Tu sais... Un soir... J'aimerai bien réessayer... »

Nobu n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, sachant pertinemment le pourquoi de cette phrase. Il arrêta momentanément de manger, scrutant son ami :

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui... » acquiesça tranquillement l'adolescent. « J'aimerai aller jusqu'au bout... Avec toi... »

Le guitariste se sentit rougir, ce qui fit rire le bassiste. Il avait un rire clair, attrayant lui aussi... Sans prévenir, Nobu attrapa le menton de son vis-à-vis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shin n'eût même pas l'idée de réagir tant il était surpris : ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis cette fameuse nuit ; il se sentit rougir furieusement et surtout il sentit le regard des gens autour posé sur eux.

« Nobu... » souffla-t-il, gêné.

« Ça me fait très plaisir. » sourit le blond. « Moi aussi, je voudrais aller jusqu'au bout avec toi... »

Ils esquissèrent tous deux un sourire et terminèrent leur repas rapidement : car même s'il se la jouait sur le moment, Nobu était lui aussi gêné par les regards qu'on leur lançait. Ils sortirent en riant et reprirent tranquillement le chemin du studio, tout à coup, un groupe de filles les interpela :

« Pardon ! Vous êtes des membres des Blast, non ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et, soupirant légèrement, sourirent en enlevant lunettes et chapeaux.

« Kyaaaaa ! C'est Shin et Nobu ! »

« On est trop fans ! »

« Et Nana ? Elle est dans le coin ? »

« Où est Yasu ? »

« Vous avez des petites amies ? »

« On peut avoir un autographe ? »

Les deux garçons étaient littéralement submergés de questions. Toutefois, l'une d'entre elles retint particulièrement l'attention de Shin qui esquissa un sourire provocateur :

« Des petites amies ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il captura les lèvres de Nobu dans un tendre baiser. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sans oser répondre, les filles étaient dans le même état de choc et de surprise que lui ; le bassiste s'écarta finalement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il souffla à l'oreille du guitariste :

« C'est de bonne guerre. C'est pour m'avoir embrassé dans le restaurant sans m'en avoir demandé la permission au préalable. »

Nobu écarquilla à nouveau les yeux avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres, il se tourna vers les filles qui n'en revenaient toujours pas et lança :

« Excusez-nous, on doit retourner au studio. Tu viens, **_''mon cœur''_** ? »

Prononçant ces mots, il attrapa amoureusement la main de Shin et l'entraîna derrière lui, comme s'ils étaient un joli petit couple épanoui. Le bassiste rougissait de plus en plus :

« Faut toujours que t'aies le dernier mot... Je te déteste... ! »

« Je sais... » sourit de plus belle le guitariste. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ces quelques mots firent taire le jeune garçon pendant quelques minutes. Nobu aussi réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il les prononçait, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie, à l'intention de son ami. Shin avait toujours les joues légèrement rouges, sa voix fut si faible que le blond eût peine à l'entendre :

« Je... Peux venir te voir... Ce soir... ? »

« Shin... »

Nobu s'arrêta, se moquant de gêner le passage aux autres piétons. Il se tourna, voulant regarder le jeune bassiste qui détourna presque aussitôt les yeux. Le guitariste lui releva la tête, le prenant par le menton, et sourit :

« Tu peux venir... Quand tu veux. »

« Merci. » sourit timidement son vis-à-vis.

« De rien. C'est moi qui te remercie... » souffla Nobu.

« Non, c'est moi. »

« Hein ? » le blond avait du mal à le suivre.

« Parce que c'est là que j'ai besoin d'être. » sourit de plus belle l'adolescent.

Nobu ne sut que répondre et Shin ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas le temps, l'entraînant vers les studios. Leurs doigts toujours tendrement entrelacés...

**OWARI !**

Sahad : Et voilà... Un petit one-shot sur Nana. J'avoue avoir un peu dévié de mon idée d'origine (Shin devait coucher avec Nobu à son retour de la douche parce qu'il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir interrompu leurs ébats), mais finalement, j'ai préféré cette version avec un amour un peu naïf et innocent. Voilà. Désolée pour les fans des lemons. + les gens, en espérant que vous aurez aimé ce petit one-shot autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Tcha !


End file.
